


Dream Logic

by Anonymous



Category: Inda series - Sherwood Smith
Genre: Face-Sitting, Frottage, Multi, Oral Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fox is incredibly disciplined, but even he can't control his dreams.(A series of wet dreams Fox has about his shipmates)





	1. Gillor

Gillor's mouth was hot on his as she kissed him, and she tasted of the wine she'd been drinking earlier. Fox kissed her back, sliding his hands into her sea-rough tangled curls, and felt her smile against his mouth.

Years of shipboard life meant they both knew to be quiet, but he could feel her chest hitch against his as he bit her lip. The press of her breasts against his chest sent a jolt through his body. He slid his hands down to squeeze her ass, and she sucked in a breath. His own breath stuttered as she rolled her hips hard against his.

Her shirt came off, and he dropped his head to her breasts, kissing across them. Fox mouthed at a nipple and her strong, calloused fingers dug into his shoulders as she gasped.

Then she was sinking down onto him, tight, wet heat, and both their breath came more heavily as Gillor rocked against him, her strong thighs flexing on either side of his hips. He smoothed his thumbs across her hipbones before running his hands up her sides to cup her breasts. She moaned, barely audible, and he raised his mouth to hers for another kiss. Gillor bit his lip, hard, and clamped her thighs tighter around him.

With a low growl, he flipped their positions so she was below him. She laughed, a sudden loud noise, and her face was bright for a moment before he snapped his hips forward. She gasped, then, her head falling back, and Fox drove himself into her more vigorously, faster and faster until-

* * *

As far as that sort of dream went, Fox thought upon waking, it could have been far worse.

He refused to think about the fact that they'd switched from a hammock to a Marlovan-style bed midway.


	2. Jeje

Jeje sat on his chest, her knees pressing his shoulders to the deck. Despite her short stature, she was solid and heavy with muscle, and she was firmly planted on his chest. Still, Fox knew, he could dislodge her, throw her off of him and thrash her as payback.

He didn't.

Jeje glared down at him. He looked back up at her, face blank. After a moment her mouth twisted with impatience and she sighed.

“I'm sick of you,” she said, her normally husky voice deep with frustration. “Always smirking, always with something nasty to say. The way you talk to us. Like we're worse than useless. I don't trust you, and I don't like you.” She stared down at him, waiting for a reaction. Fox cocked an eyebrow and smirked. 

She growled, and surged forward, and all of a sudden she wasn't sitting on his chest hovered just above his face. Her muscled thighs were tense and firmly planted on either side of his head, and wiry curls pressed against his nose and mouth. He distantly wondered what had happened to her trousers, before deciding it didn't matter. She smelled musky, and like the sea, like sweat. Salty and a touch sour. He breathed deeply, feeling himself stir.

“You're going to do something good with that mouth for once,” she said roughly. “You hear me?” He held her gaze for a moment before flicking it down. Acquiescence, or as good as. She grinned viciously.

Fox was going to wipe that look off her face. He tilted his head back and pushed his tongue through her folds, seeking the slick heat he knew was there. Finding it, he began to explore with his tongue, tasting her, listening for changes in her breathing.

There. He licked again at the nub and heard her gasp, felt her hips cant downward. Triumph flooded him. He pressed against it with the flat of his tongue before abandoning it entirely.

It took Jeje a few moments to realize what he was doing, but when she did, she clamped her thighs firmly around his head and ground down, making it near impossible to breathe.

“Oh no you don't,” she growled. “You're going to do this properly, and you're going to do this quickly, understand?” She glared down at him, the flush in her cheeks speaking of arousal and anger both.  
He had thought that perhaps she wanted this scenario to be drawn out as long as possible, so as to wring out the most pleasure, but he supposed that ran the risk of giving him too much control over the situation. Or perhaps Jeje merely didn't care to be toyed with. So.

Fox got down to business. He closed his eyes to allow for better concentration and focused on that part of her that made her hips twitch and breath come harsher, licking and mouthing it. She was all he could smell now, and her taste grew sharper as he continued his efforts. He was vaguely aware that his face was wet, but he had a goal now, and never let it be said that Fox Montredavan-An wouldn't do his utmost to achieve his goals.

Finally, he felt her spasm above him with a gasp. Her legs threatened to crush his skull and for several seconds he couldn't breathe. Then Jeje settled back onto his chest and slapped his sticky cheek, none too gently.

“There. That wasn't so bad, was it?”

* * *

Fox was glad that Jeje was away scouting on the Vixen that day. Somehow, the thought of facing her seemed unbearable.


	3. Tau

Fox had the bawdy boy trapped against a wall, arm pressed to his throat. A flash of alarm passed across those golden eyes, so quickly you wouldn’t notice unless you had been looking for it.

Fox was looking for it.

The brat’s face settled back into its usual relaxed expression.

“Did you want something?” he asked. Fox just pressed his arm harder against his windpipe. Tau began to struggle. “Please!” he rasped. Fox let go and stepped back. The boy took in gulping breaths of air, his cheeks flushed and his eyes bright.

“I can’t wait until Coco tires of you,” Fox said, making sure every bit of disgust he felt showed in his face. Tau’s lovely mouth thinned momentarily, and then, looking at Fox, he seemed to change. His posture shifted slightly, becoming vulnerable and inviting. Though he was Fox’s height, he now looked up at him becomingly through his long lashes. It was all carefully crafted artifice, and yet Fox felt his blood warm at the sight.

“Coco may tire of me,” Tau said, his voice low and musical, “but I’m guessing you’ll tire of her first. I know you’re planning a mutiny, you and Inda. I could be very helpful, if you use me right.”

Fox sneered, his suspicions confirmed, and he was about to turn and leave when Tau reached out and gently grasped his wrist.

“Shall I show you?” Tau asked, lightly. His fingers caressed the inside of Fox’s wrist, and it must be some bawdy house trick, because rather than jerk away, Fox nodded stiffly.

He just wanted to see how far Coco’s boy would go to save his own hide, he told himself as Tau slid down to his knees.

“If we had more time, I could show you exactly how helpful I could be,” Tau said, tugging down Fox’s trousers. “As things are, I can only give you a taste.” So saying, he leaned forward and took Fox into his mouth. With his training (it must have been his training, Fox reasoned; it couldn’t have anything to do with Fox finding him attractive), it wasn’t long before Fox was hard. He breathed heavily through his nose as Tau sucked at the head of his prick. Fox knew he would hate and mock himself for this later, but at the moment all he could feel was a kind of sick pleasure. One long fingered hand wrapped around the base while the other trailed up and down Fox’s thigh. Tau’s long golden hair somehow managed to brush against Fox’s bare skin without obscuring his view of that pink, wet mouth. 

On a ship, any private or idle moments were bound to be quickly interrupted, and so Fox experienced the full extent of a pleasure house brat’s training, bringing him quickly to an orgasm that left his legs shaking.

Tau rose gracefully and spat Fox’s spendings in his face. “Inda would never ask me to prove my loyalty,” he said, arching an eyebrow. “Which is why we follow him and not you.” He turned and left, whistling an airy tune.

* * *

Drill that day was worse than anyone remembered. Fox employed all sorts of dirty tricks that had even some of the pirates impressed, practicing on Tau. His viciousness concerned Inda, but Tau waved it off with a laugh and a wince. Fox seemed angrier at himself, anyway.


	4. Inda

The hall smelled of blood, and bodies of the dead littered the floor. They'd fought bravely and well, but they'd lost, in the end, as he knew they would. 

Fox stood on the dais and looked out over the aftermath. He'd expected to feel triumph, but at this moment all he felt was the familiar tiredness that comes after a long battle. A cut on his temple trickled blood down the side of his face, and the slice along his ribs stung with every breath, but he was alive. He'd done it.

“Fox,” came Inda's voice. Right. He'd done it, but he hadn't been alone. Fox jerked his head to see Inda wiping his blades on his shirt. Inda looked down at the red-headed body at his feet and grimaced, but when he looked back at Fox there was no sign that he regretted what he had done. “Fox, you need to sit.” He gestured at the throne behind them. Fox nodded and made his way to the throne, his steps deliberate with exhaustion and the sense that this had to be done correctly. He wouldn't truly be king until he sat in the great raptor chair.

As he settled onto the hard wooden seat, the triumph he'd expected to feel flooded into him. He grinned, and there was Inda at his side, smiling back with tired brown eyes.

“You did it,” he said softly. Fox nodded, fighting back the laughter rising in his throat. “Savarend-Harvaldar,” said Inda proudly. “Savarend-Harvaldar Sigun.” The laughter disappeared, replaced with heat.

“Inda-Harskialdna Sigun,” Fox replied, voice and gaze intense. The fading battle lust was replaced by the other kind of lust. [Transition]

Inda was astride him, heavy in his lap. He smelled of sweat and blood and his hair was a tangled mess around Fox's fingers. His hands held on to Fox's shoulders as he kissed him fiercely. Fox bucked his hips against Inda, who froze for a moment, his eyes wide with surprise. Then he ground down, hard and heavy. Fox groaned and Inda huffed a laugh against his cheek and did it again.

It was rough, and desperate with the release of long-pent up feelings. Fox couldn't imagine anything better than this. He was king, and Inda had helped, Inda was here, he had given Fox his mind and his loyalty and his body. The first two, Fox had asked for; this third thing, he had never dared to dream of, but Inda was giving it to him nevertheless. Inda's large hands still gripped his shoulders, thumbs rubbing against Fox's collarbones. Fox's own hands had slipped down to Inda's hips, and he could feel the roll and flex of muscles as they ground against each other.

Harder and faster they went, the heat building in Fox's stomach. Inda jerked forward with a low cry as he came, dropping his head onto Fox's shoulder. Fox followed a moment later, arching his back with a gasp.

There was so much work to be done, he thought. But they could start tomorrow.

* * *

Fox ground the heels of his hands into his eyes as he lay in his hammock. _Norsunder take me_ , he thought half-mockingly. _Always wanting things that will never come to be._

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate titles: "Fox Montredavan-An's Wild Ride"  
> "I Came Here to Laugh at Fox's Angry Boners"


End file.
